What Are You Doing For The Rest Of My Life?
by Designated Writer
Summary: Will a life altering experience prompt Niles to tell Daphne how he feels about her? Complete!


_**What Are You Doing For The Rest Of My Life?**_

A Wedding and A Funeral

June 23rd, 4:59pm

KACL studios, Downtown Seattle

Frasier: This Dr. Frasier Crane wishing you good mental health.

Roz: And we're out. (While coming into Frasier's booth) So Frasier, what time should I be at the restaurant tonight?

Frasier: I think Donny made the reservations for 9. Remember Roz, this is a surprise birthday party for Daphne.

Roz: What? You think I can't keep a secret?

Frasier gives her 'remember the time when...' look.

Roz: Okay! So, I told Bulldog that you were the one who pulled that joke on him. He was going to ask me anyway.

Frasier: Whatever you say Roz. (Gets up to leave) I'll see you tonight.

Roz: No, wait. (Pause, then eagerly) Did Donny tell you?

At that exact moment (part 1)

1901 Elliot Bay Towers

Downtown Seattle

Daphne: (Twirling around in a long, glamorous evening gown) So, Mr. Crane, what do you think?

Martin: I like it.

Daphne (Frowning): That is what you said about all the others. Isn't there one you like better than all the others?

Martin thinks before answering

Martin: Well, I really liked the red one.

Daphne (Confused): Mr. Crane, I never modeled a red dress.

Martin: I was thinking about the one that you wore to the Snowball a few years back…

Daphne remembers dancing the tango with Niles, and gets lost in the memory.

Martin: I didn't know you could dance.

Niles: Well, just because we're going to a dance doesn't mean…Oh dear, you don't suppose she'll actually want me to?

Daphne: Oh Dr. Crane, all you need are a few dancing lessons. I'd be happy to give you some.

_Daphne: Loosen up. Don't be afraid. Daphne won't let anything happen to you…that's it. You're dazzling, you're brilliant. But I feel you're holding back._

_Niles: I am._

_Daphne: This is no time for inhibitions._

_Niles: I know._

_Daphne: Let it out, Niles. Let everything out._

_Niles: Oh Daphne, I adore you._

_Daphne: I adore you too._

_Niles: What?_

_Daphne: I adore you too._

_Niles: Oh, how I've longed to hear those words._

_Daphne: How I've longed to say them._

_Niles: You're beautiful. You're a goddess._

_Daphne: I don't want this moment to end._

_Niles: Then let's not let it._

_Niles: This is the most glorious night of my life._

_Daphne: Mine too._

_Niles: I'm a new man. Do you have any idea what I'm feeling?_

_Daphne: I knew you were a good dancer, but I had no idea you were such a good actor. 'I adore you, Daphne. You're a goddess, Daphne.' We fooled everyone, didn't we?_

_Niles: Yes, we did, didn't we? Given the right circumstances anyone can be fooled. _

Martin: Daph, are you okay?

At that exact moment (part 2)

A Cut Above the Rest Jewelry Store

Downtown Seattle

Donny is opening a small, velvet ring box.

Donny: Tonight will be a birthday she'll never forget.

Salesperson: How romantic. Are you taking her anyplace special?

Donny: I'm taking her to dinner tonight and surprising her with a party with all her closest friends, but before we get there I'm going to pop the question. And six months from now… (Hums "Here Comes the Bride")

At that exact moment (part 3)

Doctor's Office

Across town

Doctor is looking over a folder.

Niles: (Rubbing forehead) I guess this would explain these constant migraines.

Doctor: (Grimly) I'm very sorry Niles, but based on your CT Scan and biopsy results, the tumor is malignant. (Looks over some other papers) As we discussed in your last appointment, the next step is to get you started on your radiation treatments as soon as possible.

Niles: (Still in shock) Of course. Um, I guess I could come in some time next week. Early mornings work better for me…let's say next Wednesday?

Doctor (Urgent): No Niles, I want you in here tomorrow morning at 6:30.

Niles: (The urgency hits him): I'm afraid I don't follow, I thought can- (Can't bring himself to fully say the word) it was highly treatable nowadays. (In a softer voice, trying not to crack) As her doctor, you are well aware that even my mother lived for almost five years after she was diagnosed…

Doctor: I'm very sorry Niles. Your tumor is not only inoperable it's also much more aggressive than hers was.

Niles (Finally, in a whisper): How much time do I have?

Doctor: I can't say for certain.

Niles: I know…but I have to plan...I-I...(Barely audible) I have to say goodbye.

Doctor: Six months. Maybe more, maybe less.

Even A Fool Such as I, Doesn't Rush In

That same night, Reflections Restaurant

Martin (Looking at his watch): I can't imagine what is keeping your brother, it's not like him to be this late and not call.

Roz: If he doesn't get here soon, Daphne and Donny are going to be here.

Martin: What did Mrs. Woodson say when you called?

Frasier: She said he cancelled all his appointments today because he had a doctor's appointment

Martin: Yeah, but doctor's appointments usually don't take all day.

Roz: Gee, I hate to say anything…

Martin: No, go on Roz, its okay.

Roz: After all, Niles did promise me to keep it a secret.

Frasier (Frustrated): Roz! Would you just tell us already!

Roz: Okay, okay. I saw Niles at Nervosa yesterday and he had a heavy-duty migraine.

Martin: (Relieved) Is that all? What's so secretive about that?

Frasier: Dad's right. Niles has gotten migraines ever since we were kids. How old was he when he got his first one again Dad? Twelve?

Martin: Nine.

Roz: I don't know, but he seemed to indicate the ones he had been having lately were different somehow.

Martin (Getting a little worried): Different? How?

Roz: I don't really know, he didn't say. But what he did say was that he was getting them much more frequently.

Frasier (Also starting to get more worried): Just how much more frequently are we talking about?

Roz: He said something about everyday now.

Frasier (Worried): Good God!

Martin (Trying to conceal his worry, but not successfully): I guess it wouldn't hurt to try him on his cell phone again Frase.

Frasier (Has already pulled out cell phone and has started to frantically dial) I'm already on it.

Outside Reflections Restaurant, in Donny's Car.

Donny: Are you as happy as I am?

Daphne (Looking at her hand and her ring): Of course I am. I finally got me birthday wish that I've had since me was a little girl. (Dream-like) I'm going to be a bride and wear Grammie Moon's wedding gown and me Mother's veil. And all me brothers and parents are going to be there in the front row, along with Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane and his brother.

Donny: I was thinking of a November wedding. What better blessing on Thanksgiving could there be than our union?

Daphne: Let's see, (Counts out months on her fingers) June, July, August, September, October, November, that's only…(Realizes how soon that really is) SIX MONTHS AWAY!

Inside Restaurant

Frasier: I've tried his cell, his apartment, all I get is the damn machine!

Roz: Here they come!

Daphne and Donny arrive at table.

ALL RISE AND YELL: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAPHNE!

Daphne (Totally surprised) Thank you...(Gives everyone hugs and kisses. When she gets to Frasier she whispers in his ear) where is Dr. Crane?

Later, Daphne and Donny are dancing on the dance floor.

Martin: I can't believe Daphne and Donny. This is just going to crush

Niles, if he ever gets here.

Roz: I'm sure he's just fine, he probably just got caught in traffic or something. You know how traffic can be killer on a Friday night, especially leaving Seattle and coming into Tacoma.

Martin (Not convinced): Yeah, maybe.

Roz: Excuse me Martin, but I really should call the babysitter to check on Alice.

Frasier returns: Look who I found?

A very disheveled Niles follows.

Martin: What in the hell happened to you?

Niles (Lies): Nothing, I had a last minute patient, and you know the traffic leaving Seattle and coming into Tacoma…

Martin (Knows he's lying, because…): Niles…

Niles continuing: Especially on a Friday night.

Martin: Your nose is bleeding.

Frasier: What's going on with you Niles? I talked to Mrs. Woodson and she said you cancelled all your appointments for today.

Niles pulls out his handkerchief and puts it to his nose. He removes it when he sees Daphne on the dance floor.

Niles: I'm sorry (Still looking at Daphne on the dance floor). I had to get Daphne's present. (Pulls out a small box from his pocket)

Frasier: Niles, that's not what I think it is, is it?

Niles sits: I've thought about this long and hard. Life is too short. I'm going to tell Daphne how I really feel about her.

Frasier: I don't understand Niles, why now? Why tonight?

Niles doesn't answer but continues to look longingly at Daphne.

Frasier: Don't be a fool Niles! This decision was made on a whim, in a rush…clearly you're not thinking straight.

Martin (Sympathetic) He's right son, you can't…

Niles: (Beside himself) Excuse me? Rush things? I've let six years go by and have said nothing. Every time I decided to make my move, I let Frasier, like I always let Maris, talk me out of doing something that would make me happy. (On the verge of tears) Something that would have allowed me to put myself first for once in my life... I've wasted too many opportunities. I can't let another go by. (Goes into other coat pocket and pulls out a medication bottle and shakes out some pills)

Martin (Worried) Son, calm down. Are you okay?

Niles (Still upset. Pours some water into a glass) I-I'll be fine. I've just got a splitting headache. (Takes pills and chugs water down)

Frasier (More calm and sympathetic): You don't understand Niles,

Daphne and Donny…

Niles: (Cuts him off. Again, on the verge of tears) I'm sorry Frasier, but my mind's made up, I'm…

Daphne (Nearly busting and positively delirious with excitement): Oh! Dr. Crane! You're finally here.

Niles: Happy Birthday Daphne! (Shoves pills back into jacket pocket and gets up and gives her a hug)

Frasier: (Trying to cut in before Niles says anything more) Daphne. Where is Donny?

Daphne: He's calling his folks and telling them about our engagement.

Niles pulls away from her, shocked.

Niles: Engagement?

Daphne shows off her ring: Isn't it positively stunning?

Before Niles can say anything…

Daphne (still beaming): Just think, in six months I'm going to be Mrs. Ronald Donald Douglas!

Declaration of Dependence

Frasier's Apartment

Frasier and Niles enter through the door. Niles is looking pale and weak.

Frasier: Maybe you should lie down and rest before I drive you home.

Niles: That sounds like a good idea, I'm really exhausted.

Frasier: Why don't you go lie down in my room.

Niles: Thank you Frasier. (Slowly makes his way out of the room and towards Frasier's room)

Frasier and Martin watch him leave.

Martin: (Once Niles is gone) Those radiation treatments are taking a lot out of him. They did the same thing to your Mother. (Pause) So, what did the doctor have to say?

Frasier sits down on the couch: He suggested Niles hire a live in nurse.

Martin: Aw Geez. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. He's lost so much already. I'd hate for him to lose his independence and dignity.

Frasier: I know Dad, I feel the same as you do. His latest tests show that his brain is starting to swell due to excess fluid. That's why his medication isn't working anymore and why his seizures have been much more frequent and violent as of late. (Gets up) Which reminds me, are you and Daphne going to be here for awhile?

Martin: (Looks at watch) Duke should be here soon and we're going out to lunch, and Daphne is packing for her weekend getaway with Donny, why?

Frasier: I have to go and get another prescription filled for Niles, and under the circumstances, I don't want to leave him alone.

Martin: What is this one for?

Frasier: It will hopefully reduce the swelling in his brain.

Martin looks down: Say Frase, I was thinking, do you think Daphne might?

Frasier: (Knowing what he is going to say since he thought of it too): We can't ask her to do that Dad, she's engaged now. What would Donny think?

Martin: Yeah, I suppose you're right. (Sadly) I was just thinking it would be nice for your brother to experience some happiness before…

Frasier: (Also sad) I know Dad, I know.

Daphne comes in, she has overheard everything.

Daphne: I'll stay with him, enjoy your lunch Mr. Crane.

Martin: I can't ask you to do that, I'll just call Duke and reschedule.

Besides, Donny will be here shortly and you'll be leaving for the Fourth of July Weekend.

Daphne: I've already called Donny and canceled. And…(Much quieter) I'd gladly do anything to help Dr. Crane. After everything he has done for me, it's the least I could do. And another thing, there will be no need to hire a nurse.

Frasier: No Daphne. We DEFINITELY can't ask you to do that.

Daphne: Me mind is made up. (Heads to her room) I'll start packing me bags.

Frasier: But Daphne…

Daphne turns.

Frasier: What about Donny? Don't you think he might have a problem with you living with Niles?

The Cold Days of Summer

Daphne is sitting on the fainting couch with Donny at The Montana and Donny goes to make his move.

Daphne backs away: I'm sorry Donny, but I can't.

Donny (Disappointed): That's what you've said every night this week.

Daphne: I know… (Looks up at the stairs)

Donny: I know, it's because of Niles.

Daphne: I'm living under his roof Donny, I just don't think it would be proper for me, us, to…you know. Especially at his place.

Donny: (Coldly): Just save it Daphne, I don't want to hear it.

Daphne (Taken aback by Donny's attitude) Donny Douglas!

A loud crash is heard from upstairs.

Daphne: (Urgency in her voice) Donny, I don't have time for this nonsense!

Daphne runs upstairs and into Niles' bedroom to find him on the floor and in the midst of a seizure. She quickly moves anything he might his head on and waits for the seizure to finally come to an end. Donny, growing impatient downstairs, starts making his way upstairs and to Niles' room.

Daphne: Dr. Crane? (Feels for a pulse on his neck) Oh my God! You've stopped breathing. (Tilts his head back and pinches his nose and puts her mouth over his and blows) Come on Dr. Crane, breath for me. (Daphne continues as Donny walks in)

Donny (Sarcastic): Oh, excuse me. Am I interrupting something?

Daphne doesn't turn around and between breaths: Niles has had a seizure and has stopped breathing. (Gives Niles a few puffs) Please call Dr. and Mr. Crane for me and tell them to get over here.

Donny doesn't move.

Daphne (Furious): Bloody hell! What are you waiting for! (To Niles) Come on Dr. Crane you can do it.

Niles starts to cough and breathe again. Daphne rolls him over on his side and strokes his hair.

Daphne: (Relieved) That's it Dr. Crane. You're going to be okay now.

Donny: I guess you won't be coming down any time soon?

Daphne looks back over her shoulder and glares: I think you know the way out.

A short time later, Daphne is coming down the stairs.

Frasier (Letting himself and Martin in the front door): Daph!

Daphne runs over to the door

Martin: We got here has fast has we could, how's Niles?

Daphne: I'm SO glad you're here…his seizure was just so violent…and then he stopped breathing…

Martin (Panic stricken): He what?

Daphne: It's all right Mr. Crane. I got him breathing again and back into his bed.

Frasier: We're just so glad that you're here with him. Have you called his doctor yet?

Daphne: Not yet, I just got him back to sleep. I thought I'd make him some broth and call his doctor while it was cooking.

Frasier: I'll call him, you get back to Niles.

A while later Niles is in bed and Daphne is sitting in a chair next to it and reading a book.

Niles (Stirs, groggily): D-Daphne?

Daphne: (Sets book down on nightstand and goes to sit on edge of bed) How are you feeling?

Niles: It feels like my head is going to explode.

Daphne: You had another seizure. I made you some broth, would you like me to go get you some?

Niles: I'm not hungry.

Daphne: I know, but you have got to keep your strength up.

Niles shudders.

Daphne: Dr. Crane? What is it?

Niles: C-cold…

Daphne (Surprised at his comment): Cold? Dr. Crane, it's the middle of August you can't possibly be cold. (Feels his forehead)

Daphne: Oh, Dr. Crane, you're burning up. (Inserts a thermometer that is on the nightstand into his ear. Seconds later it beeps and she removes it and looks at its reading). 103.7. I've got to get you a cold cloth. We have to get that fever down. I'll be back soon. (Leaves room)

Back in Niles' bedroom, later that same evening.

Daphne is ringing out a washcloth into a bowl of water that is now on the nightstand and sits back on the edge of the bed. She continues to cool his face. He is asleep. She just stares at him and begins to look at him with different eyes.

She's Got a Smile That Heals Me

Daphne helps an extremely weak Niles down the stairs to his study and helps him to the piano. He is coughing most of the way down.

Daphne: You really shouldn't be out of bed, it's only going to make your cold that much worse.

Niles (Very softly): I remember you once told me how much you loved Billy Joel. And so, Daphne Moon, this song is dedicated to you.

(Plays and sings Billy Joel's _She's got A Way_)

Daphne (In tears, sniffs) Oh, Dr. Crane…(Dabs at her tears with a tissue)

Niles (In a weak, barely audible whisper since the singing and playing has taken a lot out of him and he is drained): Could you call me Niles?

Daphne smiles through her tears: If that's what you want. (Very sincere) Niles. That was lovely.

Niles' head starts to drop to its side, which doesn't escape Daphne's attention. She quickly slides onto the piano bench and sits next to Niles. She takes Niles into her arms. He rests his weary head on her shoulder and she just holds him very close to her and strokes his hair.

Winds of Change

Café Nervosa

Daphne looks nervously at her watch and then out the window.

Daphne: Damn!

Roz: It's okay Daphne, Donny's only a few minutes late with your wedding planner. I'm sure they just got caught up in traffic.

Daphne looks back at Roz.

Daphne: Truth be told, its not Donny that I'm worried about.

Roz (Understanding) Its Niles, isn't it?

Daphne: You wouldn't even recognize him now. He's just a mere shadow of the man he once was. Last night, when I was giving him his bath...he's just a mere stretch of skin and bones.

Roz: Well, don't forget, Niles was always a bit lanky.

Daphne (In a whisper) Roz, can you keep a secret?

Roz: Of course I can, you know me.

Daphne gives her 'that's what I mean' type look.

Daphne: Last night, after his bath, he asked me to hold him until he fell asleep.

Roz: Did you?

Daphne: I wasn't sure at first, but he's just been so terrified of sleeping lately.

Roz: How come?

Daphne: He's afraid of never awaking up. (Starts to tear up) Every night before drifting off he says that tonight is the night he is coming home to his mother. (Daphne starts to cry)

Roz (As she digs through her purse): Whoa that's some pretty heavy-duty stuff. Have you talked to Frasier or Martin about this? (Hands her a tissue) Here you go.

Daphne accepts it and dabs at her eyes and sniffs.

Daphne: Thank you. I'm not quite sure what to say to Dr. Crane or Mr. Crane. I know they all took Mrs. Crane's death very hard, especially Niles.

Roz gives her a shocked look: Niles?

Daphne (Didn't realize what she had said) What?

Roz: Niles. Daphne, you just called him Niles. (Beat) What is it Daphne?

Daphne: I can't explain it Roz, but something is changing.

Roz: What?

Daphne: (Dismisses her notion) Nothing, you'll just think I'm being silly.

Roz: No I won't, tell me.

Daphne: I think I may be falling for him…

Roz just stares at her with a shocked look.

Daphne: Roz? What is it? You know something, don't you?

Before Roz can say anything…

Donny: There she is. (Goes over and gives Daphne a kiss on the cheek as he sits down next to her)

The Montana

Daphne returns from Café Nervosa. Martin, who along

with Frasier, stayed with Niles while she was gone, is sitting on the fainting couch. His face is very downcast.

Daphne (Runs in and calls out): I'm back. I saw the ambulance parked outside…I prayed it wasn't here for…(Sees Martin's face) Oh, my God! What is it? (Rushes over to sit by him on fainting couch).

Martin: It's not looking good Daph. Shortly after you left Niles had another one of his violent seizures, and this time, not only did he stop breathing, his heart also stopped. That's why the paramedics are here.

Daphne: (Quiet, scared to ask): But they did get it started again, didn't they?

The paramedics, with Frasier in tow, come down the stairs. Frasier shakes their hands and thanks them both "for all you've done." Once they're gone…

Martin: Frasier?

Frasier: I'm not going to lie to you Dad, they almost couldn't bring him back. Daph, per Niles' wishes, they equipped him with a heart monitor and set it up in his bedroom. He also has to be on oxygen around the clock, so they inserted a breathing tube in his nose. If you come with me Daphne, I'll show you how these things work and what you should look out for.

Frasier and Daphne start going up the stairs.

Daphne: I'm so sorry Dr. Crane, I shouldn't have been gone so long.

Frasier: Dad and I have discussed this, and from now on, either Dad or myself, will be here to help you.

Home To Mother

Niles has fallen asleep but starts to restlessly toss and turn. Daphne has also fallen asleep in the chair. Niles' journal falls to the floor as he tosses and turns. Daphne awakens to the sound of the journal hitting the floor. She gets up and covers Niles and then bends over to pick up the journal. She is about to close it when an entry catches her eye.

It was written earlier in the day she went to meet Donny. She smiled. The perfectionist in him was still fighting. She could tell by just reading his handwriting and how much he struggled to keep it in his trademark impeccable style.

_29 October_

_4:03 am_

_The end is near, I can feel it. Everything now is an effort. This, in all likelihood, will be my last entry. I am already exhausted. Daphne sits in her chair, fast asleep. _

_She is more than my nurse and my guardian angel. For she is my one true love, though she'll never know how much I love her, or about all the years I have secretly worshipped and adored her from afar. My heart breaks at knowing that I will never be with her._

_All those wasted opportunities (including the night of her birthday, which was also the day I found out I was sick and that she got engaged) I let go by or had Frasier stop me from telling her. I was so upset. But now, I am glad. I would hate for her to see me go through this. No matter what others say and do, battling cancer is a road one must walk alone. _

_The days are getting shorter and colder, and soon it will be November and Daphne's wedding. She is meeting Donny and their wedding planner later today to finalize some last minute things for Saturday. That is why I will never tell her how I feel._

_After my days are gone, she can start a life anew with Donny, and the memory of me (if she even has any) can be but a mere footnote in her life. Besides, she loves Donny, not me, so what good would it do anyway? So my love for her will remain a secret I'll carry in my heart until my days are up. I know she will be very happy and taken care of like she so richly deserves. That she will die neither unhappy, unloved, or most of all, all alone. All of which I can painfully attest too. _

_And though, I will never have her as my own, I do take solace and find peace in knowing that she has found someone to love and who loves her (enough if it's not as much as I do). _

_It won't be long now Mother, I'll be coming home to you very soon, and when I do, I'll tell you all about her and how she was the only girl who never teased me or walked all over me. I'll tell you how her hair smelled like cherry bark and almonds, how her accent was music to my ears, how much I loved her and always will._

_And how, in my last and most darkest hours she held me when I was afraid of the dark and to let go._

Daphne looks up. Tears are running down her face.

Daphne: Oh Dr. Crane, Niles, if you only knew…

And the Bride Wore Black

Daphne is putting on her makeup in front of a mirror at the church. While she is of course happy, since this is her wedding day, there is also a sense and hint of sadness in her eyes. There is a knock at the door.

Daphne (As she continues putting on make up): Come in.

Frasier, Martin and Roz all enter.

Roz: Hey there Daphne, we all brought you something.

Roz hands her a small, blue handkerchief.

Daphne: Oh Roz, it's beautiful. Thank you.

Daphne and Roz hug.

Roz: Well, you can't get married without something blue.

Frasier: Me next.

Frasier hands her a box. Daphne opens box and pulls out a sexy, garter.

Roz: I'm confused Frasier, why do you, of all people, have a garter?

Frasier: It's not mine of course, it was Lilith's.

Roz: But why didn't you 'give it away' at the reception like most grooms?

Martin: He tried, but no one wanted it.

Frasier: Ha-ha, very funny Dad.

Martin: Who's being funny?

Daphne gets up and hugs Frasier.

Daphne: Thank you Dr. Crane.

Martin: Here ya go Daph. (He hands her a small box)

Daphne (Opens box and pulls out a bracelet): Oh, Mr. Crane…

Roz: It's beautiful Martin.

Daphne: I can't accept this.

Martin: Please Daphne, nothing would make me happier than to see you wear that this afternoon. It belonged to Hester and she wore it on our wedding day. She always hoped we'd have a daughter she could give it to on her wedding day. Well, to me, you are the daughter we never had.

Daphne (In tears goes and gives Martin a long hug). Thank you Mr. Crane. It will be an honor to wear this, and every time I do, I'll think of you.

Frasier's cell phone rings and he pulls it out and answers it.

Frasier: If you would all excuse me. (Into phone) Hello? (Goes off to talk)

Roz: Wait a sec, we're missing something.

Martin: What?

Roz: I gave her something blue. Frasier gave her something borrowed and you gave her something old. We forgot to get her something new. What are we going to do?

Frasier comes back, looks very solemn.

Martin: Frase?

Frasier: It was about Niles…

Niles' bedroom. Frasier, Martin, Daphne and Roz are gathered around his bed.

Niles looks around room: Could you all give Daphne and I a moment alone?

All comply and leave. Once they are gone, Daphne goes to sit on the bed, so she can be closer to him. She starts to stroke his hair.

Niles (Extremely weak and drawn out to Daphne): Some wedding present I gave you.

Daphne: Don't you go worrying about things like that. You just concentrate on getting some rest. Speaking of which, I should go so you can get some. Whatever it is you need to tell me you can tell me later.

Niles (Continues to grow weaker, harder and harder to keep eyes open and to talk) I-I got you something.

Daphne (Surprised): You what?

Niles: It's over in my dresser in the top drawer.

Daphne goes over and pulls out a small box and holds it up.

Daphne: Is this it?

Niles nods. She comes over and sits back down.

Niles: Don't make me wait, open it.

Daphne does so and pulls out the engagement ring he had bought for her all those months ago.

Daphne: Oh Niles, it's beautiful.

Niles: I know you'll never get to wear it, but it belongs to you. (He shuts his eyes, as tears fall down his cheeks)

Daphne takes off her ring from Donny and puts on Niles' ring.

Daphne: Niles?

Niles tries to open his eyes. It's a hard fought battle, but he finally manages to get them open, after considerable struggle. Daphne shows him his ring on her finger and they both smile through their tears.

The brain tumor has made Niles delirious in his final moments.

Niles (Eyes closed and in a barely audible whisper): Daphne Moon…I-I l-love y-you…and t-take you to be m-my wife, til death do us p-part.

Daphne: And I love thee, Niles Crane…(She leans over and gives him a kiss on his forehead).

Tag Scene:

It's very overcast and blustery and chilly. The wind is blowing hard and it's drizzling. Beneath a big tree on a small hill that overlooks the water, are a small group of mourners: Frasier, Martin, Daphne with Donny, and Roz, all dressed in black.


End file.
